Under the Stars
by BunnyOfMint
Summary: As they ride to the next battle, Ophelia and Soleil take a small moment to talk about the stars. Ophelia/Soleil, yuri.


AN: Hiya! So, just a heads up, I briefly talk about the plot of FE1/FE11 in here. So if you're super against any sort of spoiler, you might want to turn around. But it's just a brief overview of the plot, so you won't get much from it. I haven't even played the game myself, I just used the wiki to help me write a quick little tidbit. You'll see. Thanks, have fun reading!

* * *

The air was thin around Ophelia, nipping at her nose and ears. Most of the time, her outfit allowed her to move freely in the woes of battle; but while they marched by torchlight, it made her shiver. The soft cotton sleeves did little to sway the chilly breeze. Ophelia was in quite a dejected mood, wishing she dressed for the walk, and not for the fight.

It was rather swampy, too; marching in a war campaign could never be avoided, but the mage wished they could have been in grasslands, where muddy grounds wouldn't try to claw her to a halt. At least the path was void of trees; she couldn't have imagined trying to trample through the dense forest at night.

Many of the troops had horses, but there weren't enough to give to each man a mount; besides, it was more important for a torchbearer to ride than she. And Sophie, whom she noted was lightly snoring, her hold on the horse lax while she slouched forward. The horse trotted onward with the convoy; Ophelia wondered if the animal knew his owner was asleep.

They sauntered along through the starlight, Ophelia's feet shivering as the clammy swap penetrated her boots. The girl hoped Lady Corrin would call for a rest when they reached the border of these waterlogged lands. She surely didn't want to meet the enemy with cold feet.

"It wouldn't do for the daughter of a princess to walk while others rode, would it?"

Ophelia flinched at the sudden voice penetrating the quiet night. She turned her head; it was Soleil, up on a pinto horse. The mage smiled at the sight of the girl; ever since the pair had gone out for tea, they'd been getting along well.

"No, it wouldn't. Shall I partake of my body switching spell and bewitch you so I may ride in your stead?" Ophelia giggled. In the dim lights, she could see the knight's radiant smile, warming the mage's cold body.

"Oh, I guess you could do that. Or you could just come ride with me, so we're both warm," she answered. One of Soleil's gloved hands came off the reins and reached towards the mage. Ophelia looked up at her; in a padded doublet and partially armored, with a heavy wool cloak over her shoulders, the knight did look very cozy. Compared to her chic outfit that left her to nature's whims, Soleil looked like a savior from the icy breeze.

Riding would also put her at the mercy of the knight's flirting, but nothing is perfect. Although, as of late, she hadn't been minding it when Soleil would tell her how beautiful she is; so she took the hand outstretched to her. Soleil helped pull her onto the horse, in front where she was currently sitting. Ophelia felt the girl pull her warm cloak so it partially covered both of them. Warm arms wrapped around her sides, grabbing the ropes of the steed once again.

It was a wonderful change of pace for the blonde girl; she let out a sigh of relief, tugging on the wool cloak so it would cover her more. Soleil giggled, Ophelia feeling the rumble of the laugh behind her.

"I underestimated how warm you could be; I suppose it's in your name, after all," the mage smiled. Her heart raced as Soleil's nose burrowed into her blonde hair. Riding on the horse, she could feel the extra height Soleil had on her; it wasn't much, but the knight could see over the thick blonde locks while she rode.

"I think it's my cloak, but thanks," the silver-haired girl answered. Now that she wasn't walking, and didn't have to consciously avoid puddles, Ophelia could examine the night sky emblazoned with millions of stars. She flexed her toes as her boots began to dry.

It was so quiet; you could hear the occasional mumblings of a few people in the march, but the one constant was the sloshing of the army walking through this soggy landscape. The crackling of torches accumulated into a warm sound that didn't fit with the slime around them. Now on the steed, Ophelia could hear and feel Soleil's warm breaths on her. She delighted in coming to share Soleil's horse as she focused on the sky once again.

"How much do you know of the stars and skies, Soleil?" Ophelia asked. Her tone was quiet and soothing, keeping the conversation between them so the army could rest. The knight brought her arms closer to Ophelia's stomach, wiggling her nose through her hair. Ophelia reached a hand to the girl's thigh, rubbing the outside of it without thought.

"Not as much as you," she said. The swordsman drew her left arm up to point, lifting the cloak. Soleil leaned back faintly, her head coming off of the mage's. When the swordsman pulled away, cold air rushed into Ophelia's cocoon, biting at her stomach and arms.

"I know that constellation; my father showed it to me. Naga, the great dragon," Soleil pointed out to a collection of stars Ophelia knew well. She lowered her arm, and Ophelia grasped her palm and pulled it right against her stomach, holding it in place so the cold couldn't attack her again.

"My father bestowed me with the knowledge of Naga also," the mage murmured. "Although, I find no mention of her in any library of Nohr. Only the books father has shown me know of Naga." In the corner of her eye, Ophelia saw Sophie begin to fall off her steed; but she woke from her doze in a startle and jolted back into the saddle.

"It's from that land they tell us about, Ylisse," she whispered right into the blonde's ear. Ophelia softly squeezed the knight's arm at the mention of Ylisse. Being tucked into her arm was so comfortable, she wanted to pull all of Soleil against her and wrap herself up in the girl's warmth.

"Hush, Soleil, you know better than to grace the commoners with knowledge of Ylisse," she replied. Soleil chuckled and pulled the mage closer to her. The horse took a sharp turn, staying on the path with the convoy and avoiding the thick, ominous woods around them.

"The 'commoners', huh? That's a bit harsh, don't you think?"

"What other word could describe an un-Chosen One?"

"I guess you'd call them un-Chosen Ones," Soleil laughed, a bit louder this time; some eyes shifted to them, but lost interest after Soleil grew quiet. Ophelia blushed, wanting to besmirch the girl for teasing her; but she couldn't bring herself to stay mad at Soleil. Cute, comfy Soleil that was holding her while they rode to war…

"What other stars and constellations do you know?" Ophelia went back to her hushed tone to keep the conversation away from the others. Soleil rested her lips and nose against the top of the mage's blonde head again; Ophelia could feel her humming while she thought.

"I know of the Northern star, but everyone knows that one."

"That is all?"

"Yes," Soleil turned her head and rested it on Ophelia's shoulder, hoping that was more comfortable than resting on the crown of the girl's head. She'd never realized how cramped a horse was with two people on it. "How 'bout you tell me about the stars, cutie? I bet you know tons about them."

Ophelia blushed at the light flirting, humming and tapping her lips as she searched through the stars. Admittedly, she didn't know as much as she'd like to; there was always more to be read on the subject. Her mother had told her about huge libraries back at Castle Krakenburg; she could not wait until she got her hands on them and read every shelf.

Her eyes locked on a constellation; somewhat well-known, but she wondered if it was a mystery to Soleil. Things that were common knowledge to most often evaded the children who grew up in the deep realms. She hoped Soleil didn't know this story, so she could be the one to tell her the tale.

"I know of one you'll like," she whispered. Soleil hummed, tracing her lips on the mage's ear.

"Focus your vision on the Northern Star, Soleil," she said. The blonde felt Soleil's lips leave her earlobe when the swordsman looked up to the sky.

"Now, just east of it, there's a radiant star, albeit a small one," she commanded. The girl's gaze followed her instructions until she came upon a tiny star that tore the sky with its luminosity.

"Ah, I see it."

"Spectacular! That is the tip of a sword. Follow it down; two more stars make the blade whole," Ophelia said. Soleil stared at the stars that were miles away, yet seemed so tiny and tangible. Sure enough, two more stars connected to make a straight line with the first.

"Follow the hilt of the sword east again. That next star is an elbow, and the arm goes up diagonally to the shoulder," she murmured. "Then, the star your eyes are upon now starts an upside down triangle; that is his chest."

"Oh! Oh, I see it. And his legs. His other arm only has one star, so it's like he's holding his elbow straight. And there's his head." Soleil stared at this newfound constellation, a swordsman in the sky, mighty enough to fight the cosmos.

"Do you know who it is?" the mage asked. Soleil thought of teasing her; ' _Ah, yes, I can clearly make out their facial features from here. It's Siegbert. He's looking really good in that new outfit.'_ But she didn't want to tease Ophelia about the stars she cared so much about; so the swordsman held her tongue.

"No, I don't," she answered. Ophelia giggled; Soleil knew that sound very well. She was about to go on a rampage about something Soleil often wouldn't understand – but it made the blonde so happy, so she was content to listen. She tuned out the sound of her pauldrons clinking, and the cicada's screech. She tuned out the smell of the mossy trees and burning wood on the torches. She forgot that the only thing she could taste was the moist, dank air of this swampland. She forgot how dark and cold the world was, and what lay ahead for those marching forward. All that mattered was the mage with her.

"His name is Marth – the hero-king of a country long forgotten. When he was but a child, the fell shadow dragon Medeus attacked his lands. His father, the king, died when he went to battle against Medeus. Marth escaped the neighboring land of Talys until he became an age to take up arms."

"His quest to save his country takes him all over the world. He obtains the hero's treasure, the Fire Emblem; and rescues his sister, who was taken when Marth initially escaped. He finds his father's sword, the falchion, which the king died fighting with. He fights great men and mages, and finally, goes back to fight Dohlr and the evil Medeus. Armed with his father's falchion, the prince goes to destroy them; and when he does, he succeeds. He brings peace and prosperity to the land for many years to come, and becomes the hero-king of legend."

Ophelia sighed as she finished speaking. Soleil had closed her eyes, her head limp on the girl's shoulder. It was so relaxing to listen to her speak. She was pleased she offered to share her steed Ophelia tonight; it made the ride much less tense. The mage yawned; she wanted to sleep here in the knight's embrace.

"I can't believe you know all that," Soleil said, breaking the silence that had built up. The knight was always amazed by anything Ophelia said; when she'd first met Soleil, she thought this was just another attempt to woo her. But, she'd realized as they'd grown closer, the girl was easily impressed and loved hearing a good story.

"'Tis a condensed version of a fantastic tale, I fear," the girl replied. "Father says if I ever go back to Ylisse with him, I can find out much more about the hero-king. He says that while Castle Krakenburg is mighty, the castle of Ylisse is more illustrious, and has books unknown to Nohr and Hoshido."

Soleil remembered her father speaking of returning to his homeland, too. He'd often offered to take Soleil with him, if she desired it. The girl had such a wonderful life here in Nohr, it would be hard to leave.

The entire world seemed much too distant; the only thing that mattered was getting through the next fight. She hadn't thought much about what would happen if she lived to see a day when there wouldn't be a next fight. Where she would go, what she would do? She didn't have many skills past her swordplay.

"Will you go with him, to Ylisse? After this war," Soleil asked. Ophelia was quiet. She brought her right hand up, cupping Soleil's cheek.

"I don't know. I have so many adventures to entertain; a Chosen One can't stay still. I'd like to visit his homeland; but I believe I will return to Nohr for the end of my times," she answered softly, letting her hand curl back under the cloak. The sound of the horses' hooves squelching filled their ears again. Ophelia's eyes drifted shut; she relaxed her body against Soleil's, feeling the curve of her breasts under the soft doublet. After a bit of wiggling and tugging Soleil to her, she focused on the sound of her slowing breaths.

"Are you going to sleep, cutie?" the knight questioned. There was a simple mumble in reply.

Soleil turned her head so her lips drifted just a humble distance from the blonde's cheekbone.

"Can't go to sleep without a goodnight kiss," Soleil teased. When she hatched the initial plan, she imagined just giving the blonde a peck on the cheek. But Ophelia turned to her, opening her eyes enough to see the knight's chapped lips, and leaned in.

It was small, simple, and at an awkward angle, but Soleil's heart worked overtime as she gently pressed back on Ophelia's supple kiss. The other girl seemed unperturbed, as if she foresaw this moment from the minute she climbed onto the horse; but the knight felt her cheeks warm in surprise. Then it was over, and Ophelia had relaxed her head against Soleil's shirt with her eyes closed again.

"And you, great Soleil? When the war has been fought, where shall you go?" she whispered. Soleil could barely hear her. A smile touched her lips as she took her head off Ophelia's shoulder, gazing upwards. The knight looked up to the stars; to the divine dragon Naga, to the hero-king Marth, to the future.

"I'll go wherever you go," she affirmed. "If that takes me to Ylisse, so be it."

* * *

And that's a wrap, folks! Hope you liked it. If you didn't, whatever, can't believe you're at the bottom if you didn't.  
I didn't have a beta reader for this, which really sucks, because sometimes things slip through the cracks when you're the writer. So if there's a blaring mess-up somewhere in the story, really sorry. I need a friend that is into Fates so they can beta for me, rip.

I guess i'll just ask here; if you wouldn't mind beta reading a few stories, PM pleasseee. You don't have to be an English god, and I'd really appreciate it. I should have another Ophelia/Soleil fic in about a week, so I'd like to get that beta'd if possible.

Thanks again for reading! Make a fantastic day! Likes/comments always appreciated.


End file.
